Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. Generally, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple user devices. Base stations may communicate with devices on downstream and upstream links. Each base station has a coverage range, which may be referred to as the coverage area of the base station or cell.
Devices (i.e., user equipment (UEs)) that are proximate to each other may also communicate directly via device-to-device (D2D) or proximity based service (ProSe) communication. As part of ProSe discovery, an announcing device may broadcast one or more services that the device can offer to other proximate devices. Listening devices can receive the broadcast announcement and determine whether the announced services can be used by the listening device. In deciding whether to use the advertised services, the listening device may benefit from knowing the location of the announcing device. However, because resources allocated for ProSe discovery communications are restricted, the announcing device may not be able to broadcast its location in the same resources as its announcement.